Astrolog
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Astrolog is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Astrolog work diligently to produce Iron and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Astrolog to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Astrolog allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Astrolog believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Astrolog will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. A Brief History of Astrolog In the early days of January 2010 a young leader among a mass of Greeks started out a small nation that they called Astrolog. The leader's name was KINGKrath. A single day passed, and KINGKrath decided that the baby nation needed to join an alliance of nations for protection, and with great thought, he decided to lead his nation into the alliance named iFOK. The Government of Astrolog Intro to the Charter of Astrolog The people of Astrolog, former members of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, hereby establish this the Nation of Astrolog. In it, may the Lords of Kobol bless us as we go forth into the undiscovered country, the future. The President of the Astrolog The President of Astrolog is charged with the relations to the alliance that Astrolog is apart of. He is also the Chair of the Council of Twelve and presides over all session of this council. The President of Astrolog must also submit declarations of war on behalf of the Nation of Astrolog. The current President of Astrolog is KINGKrath, the young and ambitious leader, that is also a diplomat for the alliance iFOK. he is level headed, and is a good commander-in-cheif. The Council of Twelve The Council of Twelve the actual governing body in charge of legislation in Astrolog were from the colony of Sagittaron of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The Council bears their own flag, as a remembrance to where they came from, as they move forward. The Council of Twelve are elected every seven months by popular vote of the population of the nation as set up by the nations formal Articles of Colonization. The Council is the true ones that decides what happens with domestic policy of Astrolog, while the president of the nation handles international relations. Though the nations is predominately of another faith, there is a major part of the nations still believes in the Lords of Kobol. The Judiciary Board The Judiciary Board is appointed by the President of Astrolog, and then must be ratified by a 3/4 vote of the Council of Twelve. The Judiciary Board handles the ratification of laws and civil justice for Astrolog. The Board consists of seven Judges who are swore to serve for life or until they decide it is time for them to step down. The Judiciary Board suggested to KINGKrath to open talks with iFOK to join the alliance. They also were the ones that requested to make the flag of Sagittaron for the emblem of the Council. In the End, the Judiciary Board with the Council of Twelve and the President of Astrolog made a combined effort to form the Nation of Astrolog. About KINGKrath KINGKrath, young and ambitious, did not waste anytime to get involved in his alliance's politics and diplomacy. On January 16th 2010 he became a diplomat to The Brain, Nemesis and Vanguard. As the Second Unjust War broke out, he got the nation of Astrolog ready for war and attacked in the name of iFOK Wars The First DoW in Astrolog History The following speech was given by KINGKrath to his nation of Astrolog when iFOK decided that they were going to war. "Friends, countryman, I stand before you, informing you today that despite our wishes for peace on this day, war has broken out here on Planet Bob, a war, that we cannot ignore. I come to say, that on this occasion, Astrolog must and will stand with her alliance, it is imperative that we win, critical that we "Never Give Up, Never Surrender." So, citizens of Astrolog, let slip the dogs of war!" The Second Unjust War When the Second Unjust War began to ravage the Planet Bob, Astrolog along with many nations under the flag of iFOK declared war to help their allies. After losing over 11 thousand soldiers, KINGKrath and the rest of iFOK agreed to the White Peace and started to rebuild. Peace it seems was going to be short-lived as the second front of the war raged, and iFOK declared on Invicta. In the early days of his fighting in the Second Front of the war, KINGKrath took on three nations in the name of iFOK. The fighting continued and following the wolfpack declaration on iFOK, he was attacked by three other nations. Slowly he whittled down his aggressive wars down to the point where they were no threats and he began to wait it out, being hit hard by his defensive wars. The FOK declaration is probably the savior of Astrolog, upon that declaration two FOK nations came to the aid of KINGKrath and things started to look up. By February 11, 2010 Astrolog ZI'd one of his aggressive war's nation, able to turn his efforts more fully to the defensive aspect of his nation. Vanquished Foes of Astrolog To be on the list of the vanquished foes of the Nation of Astrolog the nation must be Zero Infrastructured by Astrolog and his Allies. The Second Unjust War # Invicta‘s laurenp of DuctTapeSylvania Vanquished on February 11, 2010 Ribbon Case of Astrolog